Você Me Tenta a Pecar
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: KuramaShizuru hentaific. 'Não me interrompa, Kurama Youko'.
1. Default Chapter

**Hi minna! Essa é a minha primeira tentaiva de uma fic romântica e hentai. E pra me ajudar, com um par que eu sempre gostei, mas leio muito pouco: KuramaShizuru!**

**Espero que vocês gostem!**

**Ah, e é claro: YYH não pertence a mim, mas qualquer perversão ou viagens de qualquer tipo contidas nessa história sim! E ela se passa mais ou menos 2 anos depois da saga de Leizen.**

**Ja ne!**

**_Ahala Tsuki_**

* * *

**1**. _**Domingo 4 da Tarde**  
_  
Ele se recosta na cadeira, o teto parado sobre seus olhos como se não fosse seque visto. É, estava difícil estudar àquela tarde. Era calor demais, com certeza. Aquele abafado dentro do quarto iluminado pelos raios que vinham da janela aberta, aquele som do vento chegando tão cansado e morno, aquela tarde inútil na vida de qualquer pessoa.  
Mesmo ele, um kitsune lendário.  
Ou, melhor, mesmo ele, o aluno dedicado e filho prodígio.  
Quem quer que esteja agora gritando mais alto dentro dele, só sabia expressar o total tédio que parecia arder entre aquelas quatro paredes.  
  
'Preciso dar uma volta...'  
  
O sol das quatro horas ainda ferve sobre as calçadas, forçando as pessoas vestirem suas roupas mais leves e soltas nessa época do ano. Suichii as observa, deixando sua mente voltar às lembranças de sua vida no Makai. Havia algo com parecido com que os ningens chamam de 'estações do ano', porém no Makai seu calor era quase tão mortal quanto seu próprio frio congelante.  
Ele suspira, atravessando a segunda quadra depois de sua casa.  
Andar à esmo era um pouco refrescante, sim, mas não o seria por muito tempo. Além de ser muito tedioso andar por aí sozinho.  
Sozinho.  
Era uma palavra que Suichii simplesmente estava tentando esconder de seu dicionário.  
Não era apenas o simples tédio.  
Havia mais. Havia um quê escondido ali, bem diante dele.  
Ele pára em frente a uma loja de souvenirs, olhando para a vitrine sem muita atenção.  
  
Sozinho.  
  
Queria alguém que ouvisse essa palavra. Isso, alguém para ele gritar suas bobagens existenciais. Ou simplesmente gritar 'Estou sozinho, não me deixe em paz. Vamos jogar cartas e eu deixo você ganhar.' Ele balança a cabeça, forçando um sorriso. Isso seria mais difícil que imaginava de início.  
Sua mente vasculha todos os cantos de suas memórias e marcas.  
Quem poderia querer jogar cartas às quatro da tarde de um domingo tão enfadonho?  
Ele ri.  
Sabe, que no íntimo, não era do tipo que deixaria ninguém ganhar.  
  
_Yusuke? Hun. Má idéia. Desde que ele ficou noivo da Keiko - há quase 2 anos - ele tem tentado se manter bem firme naquele restaurante. E embora ele consiga se livrar dela a semana toda, domingo é sagrado, e o restaurante fica ainda mais cheio. Talvez seja um bom lugar para um jantar... mas não hoje. Não sozinho. De novo.  
Talvez o Kuwabara?... Ah não mesmo! Cinco minutos a mais sobre a Yukina e eu mesmo me apaixono por ela!  
_  
Ele solta uma boa gargalhada, diante de sua idéia um pouco cruel.  
Ele ouviu o clicar da porta da loja, de onde duas garotas saem animadas, com uma delas carregando uma sacola. Elas olham o rapaz ruivo entre cochichos, saindo logo em seguida entre seus risos e murmúrios.  
Mal sabiam elas... Tudo que o jovem ruivo queria um instante fixo de olhos dentro dele.  
Olhando. Conhecendo. Dizendo 'Olá. Eu posso saber quem você é. E isso não faz mal...'  
  
_Hiei? Claro, se eu quiser servir de saco de porrada entre ele e a Botan. O que acontece com esses dois? Até Emma Dayo já sabe o que um sente pelo outro... acho que no fundo eles gostam de brigar. Fingir que se odeiam. É seguro, não machuca. E quanto mais forte a briga, mais feia a discussão, mais cada um sabe que o outro se importa.  
Na verdade, invejo eles.  
Mesmo brigando e se defendendo, eles não estão sozinhos.  
Não mais.  
_  
Kurama nota um novo chacoalhar, agora de dentro da loja. Um tilintar fino e rítmico, vindo de um prisma preso junto à porta.  
Prismas... alguém gostava de ver prismas... enquanto fumava...  
  
_Shizuru? É, ela gostava mesmo de passar horas vendo primas, por toda cidade. Mas foi minha melhor idéia. Foi um sacrifício fazê-la parar de comprar todos os tipos de isqueiros que encontrava. Aquilo a estava matando! Ela sentiu muito a morte de Sakyo. Um estranho, como ela mesma admitia. Mas um espelho no meio daquele deserto estranho que era o torneio das Trevas. Não, mais que isso. Ela quis ter achado alguém como ela. Com os defeitos dela. Com a solidão dela.  
Sakyo parecia perfeito, não foi?  
Sabe? Vou comprar esse prisma pra ela.  
Quanto tempo? Acho que já faz três meses desde do último encontro no templo. Nossa, a faculdade tem me absorvido muito mais que eu havia imaginado.  
Lilás, eu acho.  
Isso mesmo. Ela gosta de lilás._

__

Ela se recosta no sofá, soltando a fumaça lenta e escura da boca.  
Que calor infernal.  
Estica as pernas, tentando o menor contato possível de pele com pele, pele com couro, pele com ar ou o que fosse. Queria ter ido para o templo junto de Kazuma, Yukina e Keiko. Lá era sempre fresco. Mas ela tinha trabalho a fazer e não teria folga amanhã; o escritório tinha um caso que requisitava sua maior atenção.  
Finalmente havia terminado a faculdade de direito, e com louvor. Não fora difícil pegar o estágio, mas era quase impossível mantê-lo. Eram pilhas e pilhas de arquivos a serem revisados, notas a serem reescritas, pesquisas, notícias, anulações, pedidos, requisitos... Seu mundo completo e feliz.  
Era bom não pensar na vida.  
Ou na morte.  
Sopra a última fumaça do cigarro, esmagando a ponta contra o vidro fosco do cinzeiro. Televisão aos domingos não presta. Pensa em ligar o rádio, mas desiste. Está com muita preguiça para se levantar e ouvir aquelas músicas barulhentas. Gostava das antigas, dos velhos poetas, as melodias mais presas e mais sentidas em instrumentos poucos e simples. Mais humanos. Na rádio só havia o eterno pulsar de algum ritmo deslocado. E seus bons CDs estariam em algum lugar, dentro do armário... e algum lugar simplesmente não ajudava em nada a desencorajar sua preguiça.  
Ela deita a cabeça numa almofada ao lado do corpo, sua coluna se torcendo num arco estranho. Seus olhos parados nas paredes em um ângulo tão diferente.  
Quem mais olharia para o ângulo das paredes às quatro e quarenta da tarde?  
Só uma grande, e sozinha, idiota.  
  
'NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'  
  
Ela fecha os lábios com força, satisfeita com o grito. Deixa saltar dele um leve riso de si mesma, mas é interrompida pela campainha.  
Por alguma razão sua preguiça haveria de ser vencida.  
  
E a razão, nesse caso, tinha grandes olhos verdes.  
  
'Então você está vivo.'

'Espero poder dizer o mesmo de você, Shizuru.'  
  
Ela sorri, a cabeça se inclinando quase sem perceber, por trás do olho-mágico.

'Estava tentando acordar o dia, mas acho que este domingo está morto.'

'É, eu sei. Tentei fazer isso o dia inteiro.'  
  
Shizuru encontra as chaves, abrindo a porta ainda presa pela corrente de ferro.  
  
'Mesmo?' - ela responde, irônica - 'Hun, então por que não entra, raposa? A gente dá uns gritos, bebe umas cervejas e espera ele acabar de morrer...'  
  
Kurama sorri, ouvindo o som do abrir das fechaduras atrás da porta.  
  
'Parece meio mórbido... mas acho que vou aceitar.'


	2. 2

_**Hi minna! Sou eu de novo, e espero q gostem desse novo capítulo. Please, comentem!!!!**_

_**Estou ansiosa pra saber se eu finalmente consegui escrever um hentai decente... ou pelo menos, no caso do cap de hj, uma preliminar decente... ¬¬**_

_****_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Ahala Tsuki**_

* * *

2. Quase cinco horas  
  
Ele se senta no sofá amarrotado, tendo o cuidado de não pesar sobre o presente dentro do bolso. Um ventilador lento joga algum vento contra seus cabelos, do canto da sala. A TV, parada numa estação qualquer, não parecia a melhor companhia do dia.  
  
'Você ainda prefere sakê, não é?'  
  
Ele observa a moça de longos cabelos castanhos lhe dar as costas, caminhando até a cozinha. Gostava quando ela os prendia assim, num coque desajeitado, cheio de fios caindo pelos ombros.  
Ela parecia mais... leve.  
'Ah, sim... mas cerveja está bom, Shizuru.' 'Ah, não para visita tão ilustre.' - ela ironiza, olhando séria do batente da porta. 'Vou fazer aquela batida de frutas que você gosta.' 'Vou ajudar, então.'  
  
Kurama se pré-dispõe a levantar, quando um par de olhos castanhos lhe encara da porta da cozinha.  
'Fique aí, raposa. Você pode entender muito sobre plantas e flores, mas não sabe nada de uma boa batida. Fique aí e morra de tédio com a TV. É só um minuto.'  
  
Ele sequer tenta argumentar, voltando ao seu lugar. Os olhos ainda parados sobre a porta, como se querendo observar a ningen gentil e mandona por trás das paredes.  
Torce as mãos, um pouco intimidado. Tudo bem que ela fosse a mais madura de toda turma, mas ela sempre conseguia tratá-lo como um menino! Era... engraçado. A forma como ela tinha que se impor sempre, se colocar independente e segura.  
Mas ela não é assim.  
Quando o torneio acabou, e Sakyo estava morto, foi uma época muito difícil para ela. E Kurama estava lá. Bobagem. Ela também esteve lá quando ele precisou perdoar a si mesmo, por desistir de Maya. E nem ele, nem ela, falavam suas razões. Bastavam saber. E estar por perto.  
Ele suspira. Velhos tempos... Maya havia entrado para uma outra faculdade, como estaria agora? Estica os braços, estalando as mãos. Fazia tanto que não pensava mais nela.  
Sorri. Sim, sem perceber, já não sentia mais falta dela.  
O tempo parecia finalmente ter passado.  
  
'Você quer salgadinhos? Tenho uns de camarão aqui.' 'Ah, sim, seria ótimo.' 'Hai.'  
  
Ele volta o olhar sobre a porta entreaberta da cozinha, sem muito rumo para seus pensamentos... O presente! Quase se esquecia dele. Retira o pequeno embrulho prata do bolso, o pousando sobre a mesa de centro. Lilás, tinha que ser lilás... não era?  
  
'Prontinho... ' Shizuru pousa a bandeja sobre a mesinha, fitando o embrulho.  
'O que é isso?' 'Um presente. Pelo aperitivo.' 'Você é sempre tão prevenido, Kurama Youko?'  
  
A voz seca, quase arrogante da ningen corre pela espinha do ruivo como um arrepio. Ela sabia exatamente como dizer aquele nome do jeito mais sério, mais instigante.  
E ele quase, quase, cora.  
Shizuru abre o embrulho, trazendo o pequeno prisma até os dedos.  
  
'Lilás ainda é sua cor favorita?' 'Certamente, uma delas, Youko. Certas coisas nunca mudam.' Ela sorri, talvez pela primeira vez no dia. Ou em muitos dias. Sorrisos como os dela não aparecem em qualquer lugar, pra qualquer um.  
E a raposa sabe disso.  
  
'Obrigada, Kurama. Espero que ainda goste das minhas batidas.' 'Como você diz, certas coisas não mudam...'  
  
Ela se levanta, um dos copos na mão, levando o prisma até perto da janela. Tinha centenas destes no armário. Mas pensando melhor, eram mais bonitos que um monte de isqueiros.  
Kurama a observa, bebendo em goles pequenos a bebida, evitando qualquer barulho que despertasse Shizuru de seu momento íntimo com o sol e seu prisma. Era o tipo de presente que sempre valia pena ser comprado. Não, melhor. Ela era o tipo de mulher que se valia à pena presentear.  
  
Mulher...?  
  
Kurama se dá conta de que ainda mantém os olhos pregados sobre a jovem, de cabelos presos cheio de fios soltos brilhando à luz do sol já vermelho, a pele empalidecida ruborizada pelo toque da luz, se deixando mostrar pelo short curto e a camisa folgada sobre a cintura, as pernas, descendo ardilosas numa linha macia e arredondada, até os pés descalços, deixados tão folgadamente ao chão como se fossem velhos amigos.  
E de repente aquele olhar... tão mulher e tão menina, castanho e sombrio, querendo sorrir um quê de gracioso, querendo expulsar um quê do que fosse... e ele apenas não entendia.  
  
'Lilás é realmente uma cor linda, raposa.'  
  
Ele sorri, desconcertado. Definitivamente, linda.  
'Estou feliz que tenha gostado.'  
  
Shizuru volta para o sofá, se sentando ao lado de Kurama. Pousa o prisma sobre a mesa, e encosta a cabeça sobre o sofá, tomando um último gole da batida.  
'Você ainda não me disse o motivo da visita, raposa. Digo, quero saber se está tudo bem com você.' Ele também se recosta no sofá, agora tentando manter o olhar fixo na TV, onde a ningen começa a rodar todos os canais pausadamente.  
'Está, eu acho. Faculdade, trabalho no laboratório. O de sempre, sempre.' 'Parece chato.' 'É, talvez seja.' Ela pára num canal de filmes, num documentário fotográfico sobre cenas explosivas hollywoodianas. Hollywood precisava urgente conhecer uns torneios do Makai... aí sim, eles saberiam o que era explosões. Shizuru ri em pensamento, mas uma voz suave lhe puxa de volta para sala de estar:  
'E quanto a você? Como vai indo?' 'Ah, a correria de sempre. Peguei um bom estágio num grande escritório, mas pra variar me consome quase por completo. Não reclamo, como se eu tivesse qualquer outra coisa melhor pra fazer na minha vida.' 'Você não devia dizer essas coisas, Shizuru!'  
  
Aquele par de olhos verdes se voltam para a ela, como um adulto recriminando uma criança travessa. Mas aquela travessura não era engraçada. Shizuru era uma pessoa tão especial, devia ter um pouco mais de estima por si mesma! Era... um ultraje!  
'Hei, não fique bravo. Tudo bem, eu podia perder meu tempo indo visitar meus amigos.' 'Seu "perder tempo" não ajudou muito, Shi."  
  
Ela deixa a cabeça se reclinar um pouco sobre o ombro, um meio sorriso lhe cortando os lábios cerrados. Aquele apelido não era o tipo de coisa que ouvia todo dia.  
Estava sem resposta, mas não admitiria isso.  
  
'Vou compensar. Afinal, preciso mesmo lhe agradecer pelo presente.' 'Você já agradeceu, Shi.' A raposa volta o olhar para a TV, mordendo os lábios para não falar mais sobre os sorrisos que ela lhe dava, sempre que ele lhe presenteava.  
'Mesmo, raposa?'  
  
Mesmo sem querer, Kurama volta a fitar Shizuru. Que tom era aquele?!... ela sorria meio de canto, debochando... sim, debochando dele!  
Ele ri.  
'E o que a grande Shizuru quer oferecer a uma simples raposa lendária como eu?' Ele a fita, o sorriso entornando o canto esquerdo da boca, maliciosamente.  
'Você não tem imaginação, Kurama Youko?' Ela o imita, naquele jogo de olhos abertos um contra o outro, se encarando entre meio risos e intenções dissimuladas. Divertido e sarcástico, como cada um ali mesmo era.  
'Na verdade, tenho.' Kurama a puxa pelas pernas, as pousando abertas sobre as suas, o coque castanho se desfazendo com o puxão sobre o couro. Ele se inclina sobre ela, sorrindo.  
  
E eles riem, um sobre o outro.  
  
Ela pisca, um pouco lânguida, cessando a risada. De repente, aquele velho olhar sereno, se concentrando no verde à sua frente.  
Em seus lábios, um quase sorriso. Mas apenas quase.  
'Você não faria, não é mesmo?' Kurama retira um dos fios castanhos sobre seu rosto, agora com um olhar mais sério a responder pra ela.  
'Nunca sem a sua permissão.' Ela sorri, pela segunda vez, daquele jeito que apenas mulheres como ela poderiam sorrir.  
'Então, hoje eu permito, raposa.'  
  
Antes que pudesse ficar surpreso com as palavras dela, o youko se dá conta de si mesmo, com os olhos arregalados sobre a face branca e os lábios já parados sobre os dela.  
Sem sequer ele ter dado sua auto-permissão.


	3. 3

**Aqui está! Desculpem o atraso...**

**Mas finalmente aqui está a hentai. Por isso, se você não gosta ou se ofende ao ler sobre relações sexuais (no caso, aqui, heterossexuais), cai fora! Desista, e acha outra fic.**

**Espero que gostem! Foi a minha primeira vez... escrevendo uma hentai.**

**E a primeira vez a gente nunca esquece...**

**Ahala Tsuki**

* * *

**_3. Antes das seis todo sol se põe_**  
  
Lábios entreabertos, tocando.  
Tão quente.  
O pouso brusco e tonto, sem muito pensar.  
Tão macio.  
Ele deixa a boca balbuciar dentro dos lábios dela, um som mudo e indizível. Um toque leve e trêmulo, num sopro morno deixado sobre a boca dela. Puxa o ar, incompleto, não contando segundo sequer para cair de novo a ela, ali deixada e entregue, como se esperando, se abrindo na boca já molhada e acesa.  
Tinha uma sede tenra nos lábios que ele beijava, tocando a língua de leve, quase com pudor.  
As mãos tocam os cabelos espalhados sobre a almofada, correndo cada fio, chegando cegamente até o pescoço, se encaixando atrás da nuca, girando o polegar atrás da orelha. Um puxão de ar. O hálito morno lhe toca o rosto, num instinto tão inocente e febril. A boca, incessante, desce os lábios inferiores, contornando bochecha, queixo, pescoço.  
O cheiro.  
A raposa inspira mais forte, arrancando um gemido seco da boca de Shizuru.  
Por trás daquela fumaça e o cheiro acre de cigarro, debaixo de toda aquela fortaleza e espinhos, tinha um quê de cítrico, íntimo, indiscreto no cheiro dela. Algo tão pungente, tão marcante, mas que jamais seria percebido em maior distância.  
E seu corpo já não tinha nenhuma do dela.  
Ele continua a beijá-la, em toques lentos e mornos, tomando cuidado com as mãos no corpo, nos braços, na cintura dela.  
Um risco fino e úmido corre seu rosto, até quase tocar seus olhos.  
Ele levanta o olhar, apenas para fitar um morder de lábios a esconder a língua dela.  
Ele respira fundo, pedindo com urgência qualquer controle.  
E aquele aroma escondido, que vinha devagar passear sobre a pela dela, penetra no seu ar, nos seus pensamentos, correndo à sua volta, em toda parte, entrando na sua pele. Todo aquele mistério, aquela sexualidade tão forte e intocada que o instiga, excita. Quase uma falta de ar.  
Kurama passa as mãos por debaixo do tronco de Shizuru, a levantando sobre ele, as pernas dela rodeando sua cintura, o toque dos rostos colados, a pele debaixo da roupa quase gritando, num puxar firme do youko por sua fêmea. E ela responde, os braços se apertando com força sobre os ombros dele, a cabeça caindo sobre o pescoço, marcando com a língua úmida o seu território, o seu poder de brincar de ser mulher.  
Um gemido escapa rouco entre os dentes da raposa.  
Shizuru volta um olhar calmo e instigante sobre ele. Satisfeita, mas não o bastante.  
Ele devolve o sorriso, a malícia dos lábios lutando com tudo contra o desejo latente do seu corpo.  
  
-Experimente o prazer refrescante da fruta!  
  
Os dois param, olhando espantados para a TV. Era o slogan de um comercial de refrigerantes, passando entre os dois como um elefante branco.  
Eles se olham novamente. O abraço ainda seguro e íntimo, os rostos próximos, o corpo tenso.  
E riem.  
  
Kurama folga o abraço, deixando Shizuru apenas se recostar em seu peito, até sua respiração voltar ao normal depois das risadas.  
'TV aos domingos é um crime.' - ele comenta, ainda sorrindo.  
Um imprevisto vergonhoso nunca foi tão divertido.  
'Desliga ela, raposa.' - a voz pequena e macia, se encostando com força no peito do youko. 'Tenho uns CDs no quarto, vou lá buscar...' Ela o fita com seu usual olhar sério e, sem muito aviso, se desvencilha dos braços de Kurama e caminha para dentro do corredor.  
A raposa procura o controle remoto, o tomando com certa raiva na mão, apertando com força o botão de desligar.  
  
Pisca os olhos, junto ao respirar lento, buscando tomar ciência de todo seu corpo. Não sabia! Não sabia como sentir a ele mesmo ali, naquele sofá, com aquele cheiro ainda impregnado sobre ele, aquele peculiar aroma que saltava dela para dentro dele, sem questões nem pudor.  
Expira, com força, sem poder evitar um sorriso.  
  
Ela abre a porta do quarto, as mãos enrolando o cabelo sobre um dos ombros. Abaixa-se, abrindo o armário. Droga, nota que ainda respira com força. Timidamente excitada. Afasta duas pilhas de roupas com as mãos, buscando a caixinha de Cds. Ela se pergunta, por um instante, se devia pensar naquilo. No youkai sentado na sua poltrona, esperando uma música qualquer, parado no instante em que ela deixara seu abraço.  
  
Mas fica sem sua resposta.  
  
'Quer ajuda, Shi?'  
  
Ela se volta para o ruivo parado em sua porta, o velho sorriso gentil pregado no rosto.  
  
'Hun, não, tudo bem... ainda não achei.' - ela tateia um pouco mais o interior do guarda-roupa, enfim encontrando a caixinha preta dos CDs.  
Torna a se virar, ainda sentada no chão, sem levantar os olhos da caixinha.  
'Uma das antigas?'

'Como sempre.' Ele sorri da porta, se aproximando. Ela puxa um dos CDs da caixa, estendendo sua mão para que ele a ajude a levantar. Ele o faz, delicado o bastante para que a puxe próximo de si, sem que ela caía sobre ele.  
Shizuru o fita, aquele olhar sereno e discreto.  
'Mas hoje não.' Ele sussurra, se pondo a roçar a boca sobre a dela, num toque leve sobre a pele rosada dos lábios dela. Ela se deixa levar, os olhos ainda abertos e parados sobre os deles. Ele leva a mão até um de seus braços, passeando de leve um dos dedos, até tocar-lhe a mão, brincando com os dedos dela, os soltando, um a um, do CD que prendia com força.  
Ele espera, ansioso, o som do objeto ao tocar o chão.  
E ela ainda está lá, de olhos abertos e altivos, os lábios entreabertos, pedindo pelos dele sem um movimento sequer. Ele pára, a boca levemente recostada à dela.  
'Hunf.' Ela murmura, sua língua então lambendo boca da raposa de baixo para cima, terminando num meio sorriso indiscreto e despudorado.  
'Você tem sempre algo mais, não é, Shi?...' Ele responde num tom seco e calmo, a jogando cama sem muito pensar, colando seu corpo sobre o dela.  
'E isso, sempre me tenta a algo mais...'  
  
A voz rouca de Youko pousa nos ouvidos dela, os cabelos ruivos caindo sobre seu peito coberto pela camisa. Ele a beija forte ao pé do ouvido, mordicando a orelha de pedaço a pedaço.  
Ele aperta sua cintura com ambas as mãos, subindo até as costelas, apertando com força os dedos sobre a pele macia. Ela arqueia as costas, num gemido baixo e suspirado, prendendo as mãos atrás dos ombros dele. Ele desce os lábios, beijando todo o rosto, tomando de novo aqueles lábios com maior sede e vontade. Ela atende, imediata e urgente, abrindo as pernas para que ele se deitasse mais sobre o corpo dela, aconchegando melhor seus braços debaixo dela, num abraço largo estendido por todo corpo.  
O peito pede ar, mas as bocas inquietas continuam buscando, correndo, tateando cada canto que podem alcançar. A raposa desce os lábios até o colo da mulher, com beijos mais leves, íntimos. Ela segura com as duas mãos a sua nuca, arfante, os olhos castanhos serenos em sua direção.  
Um sim.  
Ele levanta o rosto do tecido, uma das mãos disposta a abrir os botões da camisa larga e inconveniente. Abre, um por um, com delicado cuidado, olhando a cada botão o semblante passivo de sua amante. Ele afasta, por fim, o tecido de sua barriga, pousando ali perto do umbigo um beijo molhado em sua volta. Sente dedos pressionando com mais força seus ombros, e o semblante sereno se espremer num gemido contido.  
Levanta a cabeça, para uma visão mais completa. Linda.  
A mão, mais instintiva, busca pelos seios meio escondidos pelo sutiã, que os deixa saltar exuberantes, arrogantes, como se soubessem o quão belos, o quão tentadores eram.  
E eles vêm em sua direção, se apertando contra seu peito, mãos levantando sua camisa, aquela boca lhe molhando, sugando, e aquele cheiro, aquele cheiro.  
Shizuru termina de despi-lo da parte superior da roupa, as mãos pousando contra o peito forte do youko. A língua as acompanha, cega e incessante, em cada canto do peito, tórax, barriga, umbigo, ventre... ela suspira, o ar quente saltando de sua boca até pousar no seu baixo-ventre, não escondido pela calça. Ela morde a parte lateral do tronco, arrancando seu prêmio em forma de gemido.  
Mãos correndo, macias, lentas, agitadas, ansiosas... calça, short, sutiã. A delicada renda branca trancando como um cadeado de ferro seu objeto desejado. Ele continua a fitá-la, paralisado, contemplando as linhas pálidas da pele, a pelugem dourada que desce num caminho até a ponta da renda, num contraste exótico e inibido. Sente um lamber úmido e quente sobre sua pele, arrancando sua última peça de roupa. Uma mão macia e forte lhe aperta por trás, trazendo até sua boca o sexo de um Youko entorpecido.  
'SHIZURU!' Ela arrasta os dentes com leveza sobre a ponta, sorrindo.  
'Não me interrompa, Kurama Youko.' Sempre, aquele nome dito por ela o devorava.  
Ela volta a brincar com ele, língua, mãos e dentes, o contorcendo, num revirar de olhos, de dedos, um êxtase repentino a cada mordida, lambida, toque dela.  
'Shi...'

'Mais, Youko?' Ela se afasta devagar, se dando o prazer de observar toda a beleza daquele instante no semblante dele.  
Por um instante, ela jura ter visto nele aquele par de olhos dourados.  
Um único instante.  
Ele a joga de volta para a cama, seu corpo a prendendo sob ele. Ele sorri, da forma mais animalesca que sue rosto permitia. As mãos agarram com força seu quadril o forçando contra o dele, as coxas grossas se colocando no meio das delas, sua boca avançando como um caçador ao pescoço de sua presa.  
Sussurra, num tom grave e murmurante:  
'Eu mesmo pego o que eu quero.' O pano rendado desliza entre seus dedos, descendo pelas coxas, joelhos, até o tornozelo, voando dos pés para algum canto do quarto.  
Ele se levanta, a fitando um instante. Seu corpo, sua mente, tudo pulsa, vibra diante dela.  
Mas não faria se...  
Ela o fita, o olhar sempre seco e direto, num entreabrir quase ingênuo. Ela sorri, num contorno discreto, com a boca saltando de si uma respiração forte e apressada.  
A ponta de seus dedos tocam os lábios molhados dele, como se o calando por qualquer razão.  
Por qualquer pergunta sem resposta.  
Ele desce seu corpo sobre o dela, tomando com o seu o sexo dela, pulsando, os olhos fechados e quentes, vibrando juntos ao dela, num cego ritmo dos corpos colados, balbuciando sons que não se entende e nem se ouve, porque gemidos são gritos que se sente na pele.  
Mais corpo, mais pele... mais rápido... o balbuciar dos corpos se tornando sussurros... gemidos... a mulher aperta os lábios entre os dentes, rasgando o ar com sons abafados, quase mudos, quase... mais corpo... mais... mais... a raposa arqueia a cabeça para trás, num ímpeto. Ele urra. Urra como um animal preso. Caçado.  
O corpo dela vibra num frenesi único e completo sobre ele.  
E ele cala o último urro entre os dentes, seu gozo derramando-se dentro e fora dela.  
  
Kurama se deixa cair ao lado dela na cama, num misto calmo de satisfação e cansaço.  
Shizuru se vira para ele, um dos dedos preso entre os dentes, os olhos castanhos presos sobre ele, passivos e mudos. Ela suspira, fechando os olhos lentamente.  
'Não me deixe dormir, raposa.'  
  
Tempo.  
Uma hora, aquele quarto ia se abrir... Kurama olha o relógio na cômoda. Seis e meia.  
Aquele domingo finalmente tinha morrido.


	4. 4

**Hi minna!**

**" eu sei que demorou, mas aqui está! Está pequeno, mas espero q gostem... o próximo vai ser uma songfic... estou tendo problemas com o Kurama, o orgulhoyouko ea razão excessiva do ningen estão me desconcertando... ¬¬'**

**mas prometo dar o melhor para o próximo sair maior e mais rápido!!!**

**ah, e não esqueçam os reviews!**

**Ja ne!**

**Tsuki Koorime - antiga Ahala Tsuki (vide About)**

* * *

**4. O meu amor passou das seis**

'Itadaima, onee-chan!' Kazuma escancara a porta da sala com os pés, as mãos ocupadas com duas sacolas de supermercado. Dentro, é claro, as compras do típico adolescente que ele era: salgadinhos, refrigerantes, algumas cervejas e, pra não dizer que não trazia comida, alguns saquinhos de miojo e uma caixa de hambúrgueres.  
'Onee-chan baka?' Ele deixa as sacolas sobre a mesa da cozinha, voltando pra sala. Nota, acidentalmente, dois copos sobre a mesa. Shizuru tinha alguma visita?  
'Aqui, baka. No meu quarto.' Será que ela estava com visitas... ali sozinha... e no quarto!  
Kazuma corre até lá, se preparando para esmurrar porta abaixo e quebrar a cara do engraçadinho que.  
'Kurama?' 'Konbanwa, Kuwabara.' O youko se levanta, indo cumprimentar o amigo. Kuwabara solta uma larga gargalhada, os olhos correndo o quarto na cena do amigo e sua irmã com os velhos CDs dela no chão.  
'Qual seu problema, baka? Ele veio até aqui te visitar, e com você não estava, resolveu me ajudar a arrumar os CDs que VOCÊ espalha pela casa toda!' Ela grita, se levanta e se aproxima da janela, acendendo um cigarro.  
Kazuma ainda ri por dentro. E ele pensando besteira!  
'Espero que não se incomode de eu estar aqui com sua irmã...' 'Que isso!' - Kazuma dá um tapa sobre o ombro da raposa. - 'E eu achando que minha irmãzinha tinha trazido um homem... quero dizer, um namorado pra dentro de casa!' Kurama sorri, não sabendo se sente alívio pela total falta de malícia de Kazuma ou constrangimento pelo fato de Kazuma achar às vezes que Kurama simplesmente não se envolvia com ninguém. Especialmente, mulheres. E principalmente... sua irmã.  
'Baka.' Shizuru murmura, soltando a fumaça de sua primeira tragada.  
'Ei, já que estamos aqui, vamos jantar lá no Yusuke, Kurama.' 'Hun...' a raposa pensa, os olhos fitando de canto a moça parada ainda em gente à janela. 'Eu não sei... eu ainda preciso voltar a estudar hoje.' 'Bah! Besteiras! Vamos logo. Você vem, Shizuru?' Ela passa pelos olhos verdes, se desviando num ponto qualquer.  
'Vão vocês pro seu programa de garotos. Eu tenho trabalho para amanhã.' 'Okidoki. Vamos, Kurama.'

A raposa ainda vê um último olhar sereno nos olhos castanhos através do vidro, sorrindo sem qualquer motivo. Ele sorri, desaparecendo pela porta, enquanto o adolescente o puxa apartamento afora.

Pela janela, Shizuru solta mais uma tragada. Fim do dia.  
O domingo morto havia se enterrado por trás do horizonte. Já é noite.  
Mas dentro do quarto tudo ainda pulsa fora do tempo.


	5. 5

**Ps. Básico:  
- Anbaransu Na Kiss o Shite é a terceira música de encerramente de Yu Yu Hakusho (recomendadíssima!)  
- Desculpem a demora! Eu já tinha dado essa fic como morta quando de repente... sei l�, eu resolvi terminar. **

**A todos que comentam ou leêm minhas fics, Domo Arigatou!**

**É por causa de seus comentários que me deram ânimo de terminar essa fic!**

**Enjoy minna!**

**Tsuki Koorime**

* * *

5. O tempo parou na madrugada

**Anbaransu na Kiss O Shite **

_**(Dando um beijo desequilibrado)**_

****

Branca.

Shizuru ainda olha para aquela rosa branca deixada em baixo de travesseiro, sem aviso ou explicação. Sem a menor mácula.

Suspira, olhando para a janela.

Estava difícil trabalhar. E apesar de nunca conseguir dormir, aquela era a melhor hora de seu dia.

Tinha uma lua no céu, um cheiro impregnado em seu travesseiro e aquela rosa... ah, aquela rosa...

Kurama caminha entre as ruas desertas àquela hora, mais uma vez. O sono não era muito amigo nas últimas noites. Afinal, o conselho de Hiei parecia bom. Sair. Claro que a intenção do koorime sempre era sair por aí e fugir dos problemas na primeira briga que pudesse encontrar.

Mas ele não queria fugir. Queria chegar l�, com pressa, com aflição...

Olha para a lua alta no céu. Os olhos se abaixam, se fechando.

Ele olha para rua, dando meia-volta.

**Wareta kagami no kama Utsuro kimi no sugata **

**Naite iru Naite iru **

**Hosoi tsuki nazoru yubi **

_**O espelho quebrado, seu rosto refletido**_

_**está chorando, chorando.**_

_**O dedo aponta a lua crescente.**_

A boca se entreabre, soltando uma leve fumaça escura. De repente, seus olhos parados sobre a rua num estalo se entreabrem, como se pudessem encontrar um quê a mais nas sombras, perdido nas ruas...

Ela fica ali, alguns instantes, até que o corpo cede, os ombros caindo suavemente, as pernas se entreabrindo para sua queda sobre o colchão amarrotado.

As mãos tremem, deixando um punhado de cinzas cair sobre as pernas descobertas.

Ela olha, o sorriso triste passando pela janela.

'Eu devia mesmo parar de fumar... mas não consigo... nunca.'

**Dare o yonde iru Kieta Koi no senaka **

**Nando de mo Nando de mo **

**Kimi no mado o tataku kara **

_**A quem estou chamando?**_

_**Insistindo em bater na janela**_

_**Se o amor não existir mais?**_

Kurama pára seu caminhar, os dedos doídos de tanto se fechar contra os punhos. A cabeça baixa, trêmula, derrotada. O grande Youko. O covarde Youko. A esperta e feroz raposa sequer tinha coragem de olhar pra trás.

Tantas vezes e nunca passou daquela esquina. Uma semana.

Era inteligente o bastante para saber que era um estúpido em não fazer nada. Mas nunca havia se deparado com aquele detalhe. Medo.

O que faria? Bateria em sua porta? Beijaria seus lábios de novo, pedindo paixão, amor?

Não houve amor.

Era só um domingo vazio que precisava matar o tempo.

E o matava, pouco a pouco, em pedaços de horas perdidas entre os dias e aquelas madrugadas.

**You no kasokudo ni Senaka osarete **

**Ito ga Kireru you ni **

**Tada, kimi o kimi o tsuyoku Daiteta **

_**Sendo empurrado pela noite efêmera**_

_**apenas te abracei forte**_

_**para que o elo não se partisse**_

"Ficar parado nessa esquina também não vai..."

De repente ele levanta os olhos para a janela com a luz acesa. Olhos castanhos e espantados o fitam por trás do vidro, num instante que dura minutos, horas... a noite podia parar agora, porque ele não pediria mais que simplesmente poder continuar para sempre ali.

Ela move os lábios, devagar. Ele se sente perder no tempo.

E num segundo, ela não está mais lá.

Kurama fecha e abre os olhos com força, balançando a cabeça. Que fizera! Era um idiota! Ele dá um passo para trás, se virando. Põe-se a andar para longe, em passos largos e decididos. Idiota. Uma raposa burra e idiota, era isso que ele realmente era.

Sente pisar em alguma coisa. Abaixa os olhos, mirando o olhar sob seus pés. Uma rosa branca, suja e despedaçada sobre seu sapato.

E uma voz arfante atrás de si, rompendo o silêncio da noite:

"Espera, Kurama."

Ele se vira, vendo a mulher se recompondo, respirando forte. Ela ajeita os cabelos atrás da orelha, e suspira, olhando fixamente para seus olhos vermelhos.

"Eu quero resolver isso, Kurama."

"Eu também, Shi."

E quando deram por si, já estavam de bocas fechadas, uma na outra.

**Anbaransu na Kiss o Kawashite **

**Ai ni chikazuke yo ni **

**Kimi no namida mo kanashii uso mo **

**Boku no kokoro ni Nemure. **

_**Trocando esses beijos desequilibrados**_

_**Aproxime-se do amor**_

_**Deixe que suas lágrimas e mentiras tristes**_

_**durmam dentro do meu coração**_

"Kurama... eu..."

A mulher de longos cabelos castanhos tenta se afastar, os dedos macios sobre o rosto do youko. Ele morde sua mão, sorrindo.

"Não me interrompa, mulher."

Ela fita o rosto delicado de Kurama, ainda mantendo alguma distância. Definitivamente, ele não sabia como fingir ser um cara mal. Ele pousa o polegar em seu queixo, chegando-lhe perto do ouvido, as bochechas em chamas tocando o rosto dela.

"Eu estou tentando me declarar pra você."

**Kimoo e no Merry-go-round Kimi o hakionde yuku **

**Tometakute Tometakute **

**Boku ga kagi o sagashiteru **

_**Vou te levando por um passeio até o passado**_

_**Querendo parar, querendo parar**_

_**Estou procurando a chave**_

Kurama a abraça mais forte, sentindo os braços dela se apertarem contra seu peito.

As palavras pareciam cortadas pela metade dentro de sua mente, nada era bom o bastante, e ele já não sabe o que falar. Como é que se diz eu te amo quando o que se sente é muito mais?

"Era mesmo lilás?"

Shizuru soltou uma leve risada, apoiando a cabeça no peito do youko. Ele ouve um leve soluço e sente algo molhar sua camisa, enquanto ela sussurra.

"Algumas coisas não mudam, raposa..."

Ele levanta o rosto dela, de encontro ao dele. Algumas coisas não deviam mudar. E ele vê, pela primeira vez, porque era tão idiota.

Demorou tanto tempo pra ele notar...

**Kuzureochiosou na Soba o sasaete **

**Hitori tachisukusu **

**Tada, kimi no kimi no soba in Itai yo **

_**Segurando os céus que parecem se desmoronar**_

_**eu levanto sozinho**_

_**Eu apenas quero estar a seu lado**_

Ela sorri, enxugando os olhos com a palma das mãos.

"Eu me sinto uma boba..."

"Deve ser um efeito colateral por gostar de raposas."

Ele pega sua mão, se deliciando com o som de sua risada. Como se fosse a única coisa que ele conseguisse ouvir em milhas e milhas de distância. Sem carros, sem lojas, sem passantes na noite deserta onde ele a puxava adentro, presa em sua mão, caminhando ao seu lado, rindo, linda como uma mulher amada deve ser, rindo daquele jeito que só quem pudesse amá-la saberia ouvir.

"Vou estragar tudo se perguntar pra onde, raposa?"

"Vai."

Ele se limita a responder, a voz rouca e serena.

Não demorou e logo Shizuru sente Kurama a pegando pelo colo, firme e veloz, e saltando janela adentro. Não demora até que ela reconhecesse o aposento, embora seja a primeira vez que ela pousa os pés nele.

"Você me pediu que não te deixasse dormir."

Ela olhou pra ele, com um sorriso desconfiado e maroto no rosto. Ele retribui com um singelo beijo nos lábios, e dizendo:

"E eu fiquei aqui, sonhando com você todas as noites mas sem conseguir dormir."

"Isso é uma coisa que eu talvez precise consertar, não acha?"

ela se aproximou ainda mais dele, colando seu corpo ao dele, as mãos por debaixo de sua camisa, a boca mordiscando de leve os lábios vermelhos, balançando de leve os cabelos junto ao vento que invadia pela janela, espalhando seu cheiro, preenchendo o quarto, tomando de vez a razão do youko...

"Shizuru... espera... eu..."

"Eu sei quem você é, Kurama Youko."

Ela abre os olhos sérios e silenciosos para o ruivo. ele entreabre a boca, mas ela o corta, pousando os dedos sobre sua boca.

"E eu sei que não posso mudar isso. Eu não posso, você não pode. Ninguém pode. Assim como nenhum de nós vai poder mudar o que o outro sente. E se eu não conseguir fazer você dormir essa noite, youko, pode ter certeza que eu vou ficar acordada também."

**Anbaransu na Kiss de kakareta **

**Futari no shinario **

**Ai to yobu hodo tsuyokumakute mo **

**Kimi no subete ga Itai **

_**Foi com um beijo desequilibrado que se escreveu**_

_**o nosso cenário a dois**_

_**Mesmo que eu não seja tão forte**_

_**O que eu chamo de amor**_

_**Tudo que vem de você dói.**_

Ele ri, tentando em vão esconder o espanto que as palavras sérias e decididas dela lhe trazem. Mas, bem, era Shizuru. Ele podia ser Kurama Youko, a raposa lendária, o ladrão mais famoso dos 4 mundos.

Mas ela era a mulher que ele amava.

"Agora, pela última vez... Kurama Youko..."

Ela era a mulher que o conduzia para dentro dos seus próprios sonhos.

**Tada, kimi no kimi no soba ni Itai yo **

_**Apenas quero estar a seu lado!**_

Kurama abre os olhos, sentindo um fio de luz invadir seu rosto.

"Já é manhã?" - ele ouve a voz chorosa e rouca da mulher em seus braços, se espreguiçando.

"Não."

Ela solta uma risada, se sentando na cama.

"Você mente muito mal de manhã, Kurama. Vamos, você tem um teste no laboratório e eu um julgamento em duas horas."

Ele a segura pelos braços, a jogando de volta pra cama, por baixo dele.

"Eu não vou deixar você ir."

Ela sorri para ele, com os olhos castanhos e serenos, e delicadamente se desvencilha de suas mãos, levanta os dedos até seu rosto.

"Você vai sim, e sabe por quê? Porque senão à noite não tem jantar."

O ruivo a solta, observando Shizuru caminhando nua até o banheiro. Continua linda.

"Vou acordar as..."

Mas o barulho da porta não o deixou terminar.

Toda segunda-feira é sempre a mesma coisa. Ele ainda se lembra daquele domingo morto em que tudo começara. Ele ri, segurando os dois filhotes que pulavam em sua cama entre os braços.

Definitivamente, segundas eram dias ainda melhores.

**Kimi ni kokoro ga boku o yobu made **

**Dakishimeaeru hi made **

_**Até o seu coração me chamar**_

_**Até o dia em que nos abraçarmos**_


End file.
